


Everything changed from there.

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers, steverogerseffect



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, What are we doing, domestic abuse, trust me you don't want to know, well...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogerseffect/pseuds/steverogerseffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two girls whose been friends since college (different college) who have a crush on a celebrity.but when one of them hit a major movie.will it change their life to the better?or the worse? And will they still be friends in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heii guys!!damn this is my first fanfic with co-author,I hope you guys love it.probably post one chapter a day and the firat chapter is just about the two friends  
> -steverogerseffect

\-----------Diana pov----------

"Li, I'm home!!" I said tiredly.

I just got back from an audition for Cap 3 and, while it was one of the most exhilarating experiences of my life, it was also the most exhausting. There were a lot of talented people!

"How was the audition?" Li asked.

I didn't even flinch as a familiar bush of dark brown hair just popped out of nowhere. Again. After an entire college career, it loses its novelty. 

"Uh......well," I began.

"Wait! Let's talk about it over dinner. I made spaghetti!" she exclaimed, pulling me to the dining room.

Li already had the pasta dished out and drinks poured. As always, she was well on her way to becoming the vodka aunt. We sat down in our unassigned assigned chairs and dug in.

"So...." I began again. 

"So the audition?" she asked with her mouth full.

"Uh..........I GOT IT!" I screamed.

Li inhaled deeply too suddenly and started chocking on her food. I waited patiently for her to stop.

"Y-cough-you did?! I thought you were sad 'cause you didn't get the part!?" she shouted in confusion.

"Nope, I totally nailed it!" I smirked, _“And_ I got the best part!"

Li smiled back and motioned for me to continue, but I shook my head. I don't need Marvel snipers on me.

"Hell nah! I'm not giving any spoilers," I said.

The brunette smirked and raised an eyebrow. That never bode well.

"Does it involve a certain Chris Evans or Sebastian Stan?"

"Yes!!" I blushed, “It involves, Chris."

"Then, I don't want to hear it. Unless its about Sebby," she shrugged.

We both have a crush on the actors that play our favorite super soldiers. Li has a crush on Sebastian and I have a crush on Chris. I gave her a smile while taking a bite of pasta, knowing just how to regain her attention.

"Y'know... he just broke up with his girlfriend," I said, “Sebastian, I mean."

I accidentally sprayed her with sauce and she wiped off her face and mine with an eye roll.

"Gross, D... and he did?" she asked curiously.

"Sorry mother," I teased, “And yeah, I think it was about the girl cheating or somethin."

"Oh. Well. Anyway when will you start filming?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her lack of response, but I didn't push it and continued.

"I still have two weeks before the filming, but, I have script reading and clothes fitting."

"Aww, that means I'm not going to see you as often!" she frowned.

I smiled sadly and patted her hand. She pulled it back and folded her arms with a huff. She's always so dramatic.

"Well, you can visit me," I reasoned, “Unless you're busy with the restaurant."

"Of course, mean I'm always busy because it's, you know three stars, but I do want to see, Seb, with that Winter Soldier gear on."

She whistled and wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, but immediately thought of Chris in his Captain America suit. I shook my head out of my fantasy world.

"Perv," I teased.

"Am not!"

"Yes you ARE!"

"If you say that again, I won't feed you!" Li warned.

"Then I'll go on a diet," I shrugged.

"No, you won't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's unhealthy, idiot, and I said no," Li said.

She flashed me a smile and got up to put her plate in the sink. Even though I am older than Li, she always be the mother in the house. I moved to join her with my dishes.

"Fine, mommy perv."

She rounded on me and narrowed her eyes. I froze.

"Oh, like you haven't dreamed of Chris Evans and-"

"DON'T YOU DARE, LI !"

I pointed a finger in her chest. The smirk on her face was absolutely diabolical.

"'Making love' with him!"

I gasped and grabbed the first thing my hand touched on the counter. Li started running upstairs. Of course, I found her hiding under her bed.

"Found you, bitch!"

I pulled her out and hit her with the flour I grabbed. She stood up with a stink eye and stomped to the bathroom, grumbling about raising the water bill. I doubled over in laughter, because she was pure white from head to toe.

"You started it!" I shouted as I plopped down on her bed.

"Get out of my room, slut!" she shouted back from the bathroom, “And don't touch my stuff!"

"Geez, fine! I'm going to go memorize my script," I said.

I got up and walked out of her room, taking care to move her Bucky bear and Cap shield from off and next to the bed into her closet, before going to to my room.

\------------------

The next day both of us were too busy at work to really talk, but I began to grow concerned when she didn't come harass me about movie night. I went to knock on Li's door, but there was no answer. I hope she wasn't she still angry at me...

"Li, come out it's movie night!" I asked.

I knocked on her door again, but still nothing.

"Li I'm going in!"

I opened her door to find the the door wasn't locked. Strange. I looked around. The bed was empty and the lights were off. I checked the bathroom and it was also empty. I came back out with my hands on my hips. There didn't appear to be a struggle or note, but no, Li. I could've sworn I heard her come in...

"Okey, Li, I'm sorry come on out. I'm getting scared now," I shouted again.

She still didn't answer and I could feel my fear rising. I looked everywhere right? Is there any-the bed! I bent down with a smile.

"Boo!" I shouted.

My face fell when I saw that there was no, Li, but I could see a pair of legs appear beside the bed. I was gonna to pull the legs out from under the intruder, but then I heard a familiar voice behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi I don't have anything against Seb's significant other. I'm just a humble editor.
> 
> \----steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls movie night and a hyper morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the guys will be on the next chapter,and thanks for my amazing co-author for making this story more read worthy.and well I hope ya guys love it. See ya!
> 
> -steverogerseffect

\---------Diana POV-------- 

"Diana..... What are you doing?"

It was Li's voice but who do the legs belong to? I looked up to Li's worried expression with my face filled with confusion.

"I thought you were under the bed. I was searching for you....." I explained, “ And then I look under the bed and there was no one. Shit."

"Diana, you haven't taken your medicine have you?" Li said.

I shook my head. I have an illness called schizophrenia and, unfortunately, I often forget to take my medications as often as I should. My mom away from home frowned.

"Come on let's eat, after that your medicine and then go to sleep!" Li ordered.

"Yeah.... That's sounds great!" I agreed.

She reached her hand out so I could stand up and I happily took it, too happy that she was okay to be mad that she hid from me. We both walked out of the room and went downstairs to the dining room where Chef Li had already worked her magic.

"Ta-da!" she grinned, “I ordered us your favorite pizza and I made chocolate lava cake and nutella milkshakes!"

Damn, I thought she was still angry with me! I was so prepared to start going on this movie diet.

"I'll just eat two slice of pizza and you can have the rest," I said.

Li sighed and loaded up a plate for me, putting it in front of me, despite my protests.

"Look, I know you're going into diet mode, but let's have fun tonight then tomorrow you can go diet and shit."

"No.."

"Please?" she begged, “I made all this as truce food!"

She gave me the puppy eyes. This girl....

"Fine, but just tonight. K?" I said with a stern look.

"Yaaay!" she shouted, "Let's EAT!"

 

 

After we ate, I wanted to have a movie night but, Li didn't let me. She said I'm a bit too sick and blablabla I didn't hear the rest. I begged, but she refused to budge on the issue. She even walked me to my room, forced me to take my pills, and even waited until I went to sleep.

\------------Li pov-----------

When she's finally fell asleep, I walked out of her room, shutting the door behind me and then I went to my room to cuddle with my Bucky bear and Cap plushy. I tried to go to sleep because I have to open the restaurant early, but my thoughts kept returning to my friend in the other room.

She's getting worse, but she's too stubborn to take her meds! She keeps saying nothing's wrong with her, but her doctors are telling me a completely different story. And I know nothing about any mental illness, let alone schizophrenia, so the word of professionals is all I have!

I sighed and turned around to face my wall dec of the Winter Soldier. At least she takes her sleeping pills, but I think she only does it because if she didn't she'd be having nightmares. Really bad ones. The last time she had a nightmare, she said she feel someone choking her. When I rushed in after jumping awake due to her screaming and saw her face, I was more scared than I had ever been in my life. Diana was terrified and a crying mess. It was one of those things you just can't forget. As I drifted off to sleep,  I prayed that she would remember to take care of herself while filming.

 

Next thing I knew, I was awakened by someone bouncing on my bed. I opened my eyes and saw, Diana, smiling at me while jumping on the bed.

"Morning loser!!" she exclaimed.

I sat up and look at the time, then I looked at her with as much scorn as I could at the ass crack of dawn.

"It's only six thirty."

"Oh,cI know...." she smiled sweetly, "And my script reading is seven fifty. When do you go to work?"

I sighed half fondly and half annoyed. Because it's six thirty in the damn morning.

"Around nine. Why?" I answered.

"Drive me, please?" she begged.

"Can't you drive yourself?" I grumbled while laying back down, “I mean you do know you have your own car, right?"

I pulled my TARDIS comforter over my head, but my roommate took it off me completely and jumped back on the bed.

"I know, but I'm too hyper for that and you know how much I hate driving alone!"

"Then how do you go home?" 

"Pick me up?"

I stayed silent for a minute debating my options. One the one hand, I'm losing an hour of sleep. On the other, I would be going to the Civil War set, a literal once in a lifetime opportunity. I got up with a groan and stomped to the bathroom. Diana started hopping on my bed again.

"You're in charge of breakfast _and_ dinner," I grunted before closing the door.

"Okey! But, I already cook breakfast and I already ate and shower and READY!"

"When did you wake up?" I asked through the door.

"Four, why?" she said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot its your I'm-a-morning-person phase," I muttered to myself as I brushed my teeth.

She only does it when she was still college and filming. I have no problem waking up, it's _getting_ up I hate. Hence why my restaurant is usually runs only for lunch and dinner. I spat out my toothpaste and went to go start the shower.

"Just eat and shower and let's go!" Diana whined.

"Hakuna your tatas lady!" I shouted.

 

 

"So you're eager...." I said.

After my shower, a bowl of cereal for me since, Diana, left me one of each thing she cooked (pancakes and pancakes, yeah, she left me one pancake.), and a frappuccino stop, we were in my little blue Toyota Prius to Civil War. D was just spacing out.

"Yeah.... Y'know it's my first action movie and all," she mumbled.

Her movies was usually horror and romantic comedies. She wasn't half bad either. I shed a few tears from time to time.

"Hey, horror has a bit of action too," I reasoned.

"Yeah, but I'm shooting with my crush plus it's Marvel!"

"Hahaha, yeah. Hey, maybe you could become friends with him.... maybe even be his girlfriend?" I teased to cheer her up.

She scoffed and obviously didn't realize I was joking. I decided to just go along with it.

"Friends, maybe but girlfriend? No way! And anyway the news say he's either with Minka or Olsen," Diana sighed.

"Aw... Come on cheer up!" I exclaimed, putting a hand on hers, “The news isn't always right ya know."

"I hope you're right...." she muttered.

"Oh, did you take your medicine?" I changed the subject to not hurt her futher.

Diana gave me a look that I raised an eyebrow to before she answered me.

"Yeah, I don't want to imagining thing around Chris. He'll think I'm a freak..."

"He wouldn't' dare!" I snapped, “I'd beat him up!"

It's true. I'd go toe to toe with anyone who picks on my friend. All five foot and a third of me. Diana said something, but I didn't catch it and I didn't want to push it. After that the whole ride was silent, only fill with the sound of rock music pumping out my speakers. Ten minutes later, we finally made it there. 

"Hey, good luck and don't forget to put good word to Sebby for me!!" I half joked.

"Yeah, I'll come to your restaurant later!!"

She waved at me while walking away. I waited until she was inside before driving off to my livelihood. I had my uniform in the backseat.

\---------Diana Pov-------

When I reached the room, it was empty. In their defense, it is still seven twenty. I decided to relax myself before meeting the cast.

I searched for my seat and praise the lord, I was seated next to Chris and Sebastian. I'm totally gonna die here. I sat down on the seat to  sip my frappucinno and took my script from the desk. I started reading while waiting for what's gonna hit me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know anything about schizophrenia btw  
> \--------steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers


	3. the meeting tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast teaseing,and a suprise.well a cliff hanger suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally after a few thinkin I have found the title. And I hope you like it!
> 
> -steverogerseffect

\--------------Diana Pov---------------

I just finished reading the first page of my script when someone knocked on and came through the door. When I looked up, I asw Jeremy Renner and RDJ. I stood up and hugged the former.

"Hey, asshole! How's it been?" I said before breaking the hug.

"Hey, Winter Wonderland! I'm good," Jeremy greeted, “Soo I see you got the part..." 

"Of course I got it! It was kinda hard though. But thanks for telling me that they were doing an audition."

"Anytime, Elsa" he smiled.

“A _hem."_

Jeremy and I looked over to meet the warm, dark brown eyes of Iron Man. He had his hands in his jean pockets and was looking at me with amusement and Jeremy expectantly. Renner gestured at me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Robert, this is Diana Winter and Diana you know who he is."

"It's nice to finally meet you!" I exclaimed, shaking his hand.

"Oh, a secret fan I see?" Rob smirked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," I smirked right back.

"Yeah right," Rob rolled his eyes, "And you two seem close."

He glanced from me to Jeremy for a full ten seconds before we realized his implication and backed off each other, shaking our heads.

"Oh, no no," I laughed, “We were just friends since three years ago I think."

I kept laughing while walking back to my seat. Jeremy followed me with a chuckle, as did, Robert, after a shrug.

"Yeah, we met at the cafe," Jeremy added.

"Oh."

It was pleasant being with Renner and RDJ, just making conversation while waiting for our co-stars. Suddenly, Jeremy, realized our seating arrangements.

"Oh.....Hey, Winter, careful there. You're sitting in the middle of two wolfs," Jeremy teased.

"Really? Wolf-?"

"Whose the new girl?

Before I can finish, a female voice stopped me. When I looked up Scarlett and Elizabeth were coming towards me, and Frank Grillo was behind them.

"I'm, Diana. It's a pleasure to be working with you all!" I stood up again and shook their hands.

"Thank God they added another girl!" Elizabeth grinned.

"Yeah, working with boys is fun but they can be a pain in the ass sometimes," Scarlett said.

"Thank you!" Robert piped in.

I laughed. This man was everything I thought he would be. 

After a while, more people came, more introductions were made, and lots of walking back to the seats. Finally Chris, Sebastian, and Anthony came in.

Mackie took the seat between Scarlett and Jeremy. When he saw me, he started talking to Jeremy. Probably wondering who I am. I got   so wrapped up in, Anthony, I didn't notice the other two boys already took the seats beside me until, Chris, tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, welcome to the team. I'm Chris Evans and you are?"

He send me a tooth full grin. Goddamn that smile.

"Hi and thanks. I'm Diana Winter!" I smiled back.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he winked.

I giggled. Fuck! I could feel my cheeks starting to blush.

"Wow, that's cheesy, Evans! What happened? Lose your touch?" Sebastian teased.

"Not cheesy, just tellin the truth," Chris shrugged.

"Oh yeah, right!"

Sebastian turn his gaze from, Chris, to me and reached his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian and I heard your name was Diana Winter? Or was it summer?"

I rolled my eyes before giving him my hand, but when I saw he was going to kiss it, I pulled away. He looked shocked and I could hear, Chris, laughing.

"Sorry, but no kiss, I don't want to die tonight," I smiled apologetically.

I could hear Chris laugh louder and everybody snickering.

"Die? What do you mean?"

Sebastian raised a brow while everyone stared at me.

  
'Uh, die by meaning getting killed be, Li, as soon as I saw her,' I thought to myself.

"Oh just somethin."

I smiled and look back to my script.

"Damn, Sebastian, you just got rejected on the first try," Chris snickered.

"Don't say that, Evans, who knows maybe I'm gonna reject you too," I sneered.

Everyone giggled a bit and, Chris, looked hurt for a brief moment. Fuck me and my big mouth. How loud had I said that?

"Yeah, of course you would...." Jeremy said with a wink.

I gave him a warning death glare which, of course, Robert, saw. He leaned over like a teenage girl in the 90s.

"Hey, looks like Renner has a secret! Do tell!! " Robert said.

"Nahh, I don't know shit," Jeremy shrugged.

I sighed in relief. Thank god he didn't tell everybody I like Chris.

"Oh, boo!!!" Rob said

"A little secret, huh?" Chris whispered.

It was audible only enough for me to hear. Wait... he did really said that right? I'm not just hearing things? I looked to him to check and he smirked and winked at me. Fucking hell he did say it. Fuck my life.

"A-what secret? Jeremy is just talking shit!" I said.

Again I could feel my face getting red. God, I need to control myself.

"Uh-huh," Chris said.

I could hear, Jeremy, snicker, that little shit. I gave him another death glare. He only shrugged. That's when the producer came in and started the meeting.

 

\---------Li POV---------

I looked up at my computer clock. 01: 00 p.m.

I was in my office, busy reorganizing the restaurant schedules due to some unavoidable conflicts with my musical entertainment.

“So the band has a day off tomorrow and a jazz club reserved the whole restaurant for 5 hours next Friday and-."

I was stopped by my text notification sound. It was message from D. 

_You're going to be amaze when you saw me ^^_

  
Huh? What is this girl talking about now? I decided to ignore it and continue my work. Three hours later, I was almost finished until someone knocked on my door. I sighed and saved my work.

"Come in!"

It was one of my best waitresses, Sky. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry to disturb you Ms. Jones. But someone wants to see you at one of the reserved tables."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"They told me not to tell you, miss," she shrugged.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute and thanks, Sky."

She nodded and left. I stood up, straightened my uniform, and fluffed my hair. Who are they? I don't have any meetings this week.

When I reached the reservation table, all I saw was smug Diana. Why didn't, Sky, just tell me that it was, D? And why didn't she just come directly to my office? And didn't I drive her to her script reading?

"D? How did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh, my friends drop me off. Come on let's have a lunch," she said draging me to the back side of the restaurant.

"Friends? What friends?" I asked, “And you know we can eat at my office, right?"

"I'll tell you later and noo, it's too boring!"

She continued to drag me until we got to the fancier, most expensive part of my place. 

“Since when do you care?!"

“Just get in!"she sighed, pushing me though the door.

“But-but--you!" I exclaimed


	4. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was the guest and lunch talk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,so its 2016 and well I hope y'all have a great year and I hope you like it.

\------------Li pov-------------

"Jeremy! What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed.

I walked toward the one and only Hawkeye and hugged him tight while looking at Diana in shock.

"Hey, Li! Diana drug me here and oh yeah, I brought a surprise!"

Jeremy let go of me and pointed a guy wearing a baseball cap. I raised an eyebrow. I hated guessing games.

"Who?"

The guy in the hat laughed, but still didn't look up. The voice sounded awfully familiar, though.

"Hey, sweetcheeks!" he greeted.

I rolled my eyes and bent down to look into the person's face. I didn't have time for this.

"Hey....who are- YOU!"

My jaw dropped as I looked into the beautiful dark brown eyes of a pouting Iron Man. 

"I'm hurt, you don't know me?" he frowned.

I gasped like a fish out of water for a few moments and, Diana, moved to steady me just in case I fainted. Which still might happen. His grin got wider and wider and finally I found my voice.

"You fucking brought _Robert Downey Jr?!_ "

“Language!" Robert smirked.

I sat down next to him still in disbelief and slight embarrassment. I had wanted to meet this man for almost ten years and the most I could do was stare at him like some creep. He must have understood where my brain was though, because he laughed and gave me a-  _oh my god, RDJ is hugging me. Hugging_ me.

“You can breathe you know," he smirked.

I nodded and let out a breath I didn't even realize I holding. Robert laughed again and patted my head while, Diana, got my attention. She was seated next to Jeremy.

"I did want to brought Chris and Sebastian but they have someplace to go, soo..." Diana shrugged.

"And because I missed you, q-tip!" Jeremy added.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname and the heat in my cheeks rose a bit. It was because I'm really skinny and always have my hair in its natural afro. I really didn't like the nickname, but could never bring myself to tell him to not. Diana sensed my discomfort and stepped in for me though.

"You just miss her food."

"Well, that too," Jeremy smirked.

Diana shrugged at me and I gave her a grateful smile before standing up again and addressing the table.

"Can I take your orders?" I said.

“Sit down, sweetcheeks," Robert ordered, “You're among friends."

I smiled and sat back down and I heard a small scoff from across from me. I looked up to see, Diana, making kissy faces at me and I stuck my tongue out at her. Ever oblivious, though, Jeremy picked up a menu.

"What's the special?" he asked.

"Eh, there's-."

"NO! Surprise us," Robert said.

"Okay..."

I moved  to call one of the waitresses when he cut me off again.

"Nope, we want you to cook it," he grinned.

“Oh, you want _me_ to cook it?"

"Yup," Rob said popping out the "p".

I looked at him with as much contempt as I could. On one hand, I always wanted to cook for him, on the other hand how dare he come into my house making demands? My inner seventeen year old fan girl won.

“Okay fine, I'll be right back" I said.

 

\--------Diana pov-----

I waited until, Li, was out of earshot before talking to my boys again. I was so happy that she was happy.

"Thanks for coming guys!" I said, “Especially you, Robert. Li's been drooling over you for as long as I've known her."

"Nah, it's our pleasure!" Jeremy said.

"Yeah and plus since you're the youngest in the team, I have to watch out for you," Rob shrugged.

"What?" I pouted, “Watch me? And isn't Aaron the youngest?"

"But, Aaron is a dude. And you know in the movie we are-"

"Oh yeah I remember! And Liz is younger than me!" 

"So, we need to be close if we want our acting to be more natural and she has Scarlett to watch over her."

"Okay!"

"Alright, that's settled. Now let's leave the movie at the studio and talk about other things," Jeremy said.

"Okay, so how's the divorce going?" I asked.

Jeremy sighed and looked down at the table. I felt bad for bringing it up. But he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Ugh, bad it's still a long way to go.."

"Sorry..."

"It's not your fault."

"What about your kid?" Rob said.

Jeremy sighed again and shrugged.

"Don't know. I just hope she'll take this well..."

"Aye, don't worry I'll help. Just call me and I'll be there as soon as I can," I said.

I patted his hand. He nodded and his eyes went distant for a minute before he shook his head.

"Thanks, anyway let's talk about something else."

I took the hint and smiled at the man across from me.

"Okay, so, Robert, you'll be fighting against Chris.. And you did say you want to punch him..."

"In his perfect teeth. It's going to be fun! Especially with the twist! The fans will love it!"

"I can't wait to see their expression!" I laughed.

"They won't know what hit the-!"

Before, Jeremy, could finish, Li, came in with a cart. 

"Food's done?" I asked.

"Yup!"

She put the food at the table and opened the lids.

"Ta-da! I made some chicken fried steak with grits on the side. There's also eggplant parmesan, potatoes, mac and cheese, and collard greens if you want."

Li took her seat and stared expectantly at us. Especially, Robert.

"Ah, smells delicious!" I praised.

"Looks edible," Rob smirked.

Li cursed him underneath her breath and his grin widened.

"Just eat it guys!" Jeremy said.

After we finished we talked more but not about the movie since we don't want to give away spoilers. Robert and Jeremy left and as I bid my goodbye, I told, Jeremy, not to forget about the help offer. He just smiled and left. Li and I headed to her office to talk more.

"Soo...." I said while laying on her couch.

"I hate Robert so much. Thank you for bringing them!"

"You're welcome!"

I buried my face with my brown wavy hair and, Li, sighed.

"What are you doing?" she groaned.

"Thinking..." I answered.

"Oh no, about what?"

"About nothing, I guess.."

She took my hair away from her face and made me look in her worried dark eyes.

"You're a bad liar y'know."

I folded my arms and shrugged.

"Fine. I was just thinking about Jeremy's divorce y'know..I was just thinking maybe I-."

"Nope," Li cut me off, “Stop thinking about that. It's not your fault."

"But-"

"Not. Your. Fault."

"Okay...."

I turned away from her andshe sighed again. I felt the couch shift as she got up to get the blankets and pillow she stored in a wardrobe.

"You should get some sleep. Oh wait, did you take your meds?"

"Not yet,can you get it,please?"

Li nodded, took my bag, and took out a bottle of pills. Then she got a glass of water.

"Thanks," I said sitting up to drink it.

"Yup, here's your blanket and pillow. I'll wake you up when I'm done."

She put the pillow and blanket at my legs and took the pills and glass.

"Thanks again," I said, laying down and wrap the blanket around me.

"Yeah, yeah!" Li said sitting down on her desk.

"You know, I don't know what I'll do without you.." I muttered before drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but adulthood is...it is! But I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. room for one more?

\--------------------------------Li pov------------------------------------------

It was 5 pm when I finished up at work.I looked at, Diana, who's still sleeping, her hair covering most of her face. I smiled softly at her at laughed a bit. Despite her being older than me, she was like the kid I never want. 

After a minute of creepy staring, I walked to the couch and shook her. At first, she only stirred a bit and turned away from me, but then I pulled out the big guns.

"But, Chris Evans, is marrying, RDJ!" I exclaimed.

"What?!"

She jumped up and turned her head to the television. I laughed again and pulled the covers off her now scowling face.

"Ugh, you done?" Diana snapped.

She stood up and stretched before putting her covers away.

"Yeah, yeah," I giggled, “Come on. Get your things and let's go home."

She grunted out an affirmation while I cleaned up the couch. After we finished, I gave the keys to Skye and so she could close up and D and I headed to my car.

* * *

 

We got home at 5:30 without incident and, Diana, decided take a shower while I cooked dinner. I was just finishing the food, when, Diana, came running down into the kitchen.

"Li, can you added one more plate?!" she panted.

"What? I thought you were on diet?"

D shook her head and looked down to check her phone. She smiled briefly and took out plates to set the table. I looked at her expectantly.

"Oh yeah! It's not for me! It's for- it's for someone else," she said.

"Yeah, sure. Who?" I scoffed.

"Jeremy- Li!"

“Fuck me!"

D went to go get me a cold cloth while I ran cold water on my hand over the burn I just create by splashing Alfredo sauce on it in surprise, but that wasn't important. Jeremy Renner? Hawkeye? In my house? Where I live? I must be dreaming.

Diana came back, wrapped my wound, and insisted on setting the table by herself. After we got everything sorted, we went to the living room to wait for the man of the hour and I interrogated my friend further.

"Didn't we just have a lunch with him?"

"He and his wife, Sonia, had a fight...and he left the house," she answered sadly, “So he's on the way to our house."

I sighed and shook my head. What were we going to do with those two? Finally, I answered.

"Well, it's better than going to a club or a bar."

"Yeah..."

 

After waiting thirty minutes for, Jeremy, there was a knock on the door. Since, Diana, was closer to him, she headed out to let him in.

 

\-------------------------------Diana Pov------------------------------------

When I opened the door, Jeremy, was there. His eyes had dark circles under them and his skin was a bit pale.

"Hey, come in!" I said, opening the door wider.

"Hey, thanks for letting me stay..." Jeremy said.

"No problem."

I closed the door after he got in and took off his hoodie.

"Let's eat dinner. After that you have to tell me what happened."

"Okay."

Jeremy and I went to the dining room where, Li, was waiting at the table with sympathetic eyes.

"Hey big guy. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Hey, Li, and yeah..."Jeremy said.

He took his seat and I followed.

We all ate in silence, no one made a word of conversation. Finally when we were done, the silence became awkward so, Li, decided to wash the dishes.

When, Li, finally left, I took Jeremy's hand and drag him upstairs to my room so we can talk in a more private setting. I know he is sensitive when it comes to his personal life.

"Now tell me..." I said after we got in.


	6. The Call Of All Exs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy explanation and a few surprises!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all i'm sorry i just posted now, i was buried in schools and other project so i forgot to take care of this!! i dont know if its short or now, but i hope its not too short im sorry if its short i wrote it at 12AM  
> but here it is, i'll try to post the next chapter soon. again im so sorry! and enjoy!!  
> And thanks to my humble editor and friend for editing this like usual 
> 
> P.s. i have no grudge a against sonia its just for the story, okay? okay.  
> and a bit of small warning for the flashback a bit of sexual and violence. but only a bit of course
> 
> -steverogerseffect

 

\-----Diana POV------

 

“Do I really have to say it?” Jeremy sighed. He looked really tired.

“Unfortunately, yes, you do," I ordered, “Come on now tell me all about it.”

I moved and sat beside him and held his hand, waiting for him to explain his situation to me. Finally, Jeremy, spoke.

“Okay, so after I got home, Sonia, was furious. She asked why I'm late, she told me that we haven’t even gotten our divorce and I’m already running around with another woman.

So I told her I only had lunch with you and the others, and she just... she said 'I knew it! You were with _her_! Always _her_!'

Then she started yelling that I was cheating on her with you... I tried to explain, but she just won’t listen!

She took our daughter and said I had to leave or they were leaving. So I decided to leave. Went to the park and now, here I am.”

His face drooped in sadness. I had to look away, as guilt started to cloud my mind.

_‘God, why is this happening?’_ I thought.

“God, I’m sorry to hear that, Jeremy...it’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have to tell you to ran after her on the airport now this!

God this is all my fault, I’m so sorry Jeremy!"

I covered my face to hide the incoming tears.

_‘It’s all my fault...’_

“Hey! Look at me.”

I opened my eyes to find, Jeremy, kneeling in front of me with a reassuring small smile.

“It’s not your fault okay? If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have Ava. So it’s not your fault. It’s no one fault,” he smiled.

I laughed weakly and wiped my tears away. Jeremy wrapped me up in a hug and I relaxed into him for a moment before we both pulled away.

“Thank you," I smiled and stood up, “Now come on. I’ll show you your room since you must be tired of all the drama."

“What? I thought I was gonna sleep in your room?” he teased. I rolled my eyes. That asshole.

“Nope. Let’s just go to _your_ room Mister Renner.”

I walked out of the room, but before I could even reach my door, he threw me on his shoulder and ran towards the guest room.

“Jeremy! Put me down this instant!” I ordered with no real bite in my words.

“Nope!” he laughed.

We finally made it to the guest room, I knew he would remember where the room was. He’s the one who helped me decorate it and he practically lived here when we dated. Not that he ever used the guest room. Actually, I think he did once, but it's best to leave the past in the past. 

_‘It’s funny that he’s my ex-boyfriend,_ _and now best friend, is staying at my house because of a trouble with his soon to be ex-wife. Ha, I never expect any of this would happen_ ’

“Are you sure I can’t just sleep in your room? Hell I’ll sleep on the floor!” he smirked.

“Nope, not gonna happen, brother! Well, get some rest I’m going to see, Li, downstairs. Bye asshole!”

I ran away and go down the stairs before he could he even say anything. When I got down there, Li was reading a recipe book with her laptop open next to her.

“Li? Why are you still awake?” I asked.

“Oh? No, not yet at least I have to finish making this recipe first. You should go ahead to sleep, though,” she mumbled, eyes still fixed on the screen.

“Okay then...Don’t work too hard now, okay?”

I ruffled her hair and ran upstairs before she could scold me for messing it up.

 

 

\-------Li POV-------

 

11:30 P.M.

I was still awake, not because of the recipe, I finished that a while ago. A particular E-mail from _him_ caused my alertness. _He_ was coming to town and planning to visit the restaurant. _My_ restaurant. As I reread his E-mail, my mind drifted back three years ago.

* * *

 

I just got off my lunch shift at the cafe. After a long walk and trip to the grocery store, I arrived my apartment which I shared with my fiancé, Brock.

I almost unlocked the door when I heard moaning. I thought it was probably the neighbors, but when I opened the door, and found the source of the voices. Brock and 'the whore next door', Savannah,  _fucking_  on  _our_ sofa. Clothes were everywhere. 

But what hurt me is, they didn’t even stop when they heard the door. They didn’t stop until I-

“Wh... WHY?!” I shouted, dropping our dinner ingredients.

They both smirked at me. They didn't even have the decency to at least look guilty! The girl ran to the bathroom to leave me and Brock alone.

“But.... why... how could you do this?! We're engaged!” I cried.

Tears already made a river of my face. I moved to hold the hand of the love of my life, trying to understand. Brock looked at my reaching hand in disgust and slapped it away. Then he stood up and ruffled my hair, like I was some overreacting child!

“Did you _really_ think I wanted to marry _you,_ silly girl? My parents started threatening to disown me if I didn't have kids soon, so I proposed to keep their money in _my_ account!”

His face turned into an ugly grimace and he pulled my hair by the roots. I let out a scream, but, Savannah, ignored me and, Brock tightened his grip.

“But I’m so sick of you! You're worthless y’know...”

“But I... I tho-."

He cut me off by lifting me off the ground by my hair and turning me around to meet his hate filled eyes.

“What? You thought I loved you? Hahaha really?! God, Li, _look_ at you! Thinking a lawyer like me would marry a waitress! You’re not even a hot one! Open your damn eyes, I _never_ loved you, Li!”

From the bathroom, Savannah asked _my_  fiancé to hurry up and get rid of me. I wanted to vomit. They were sick! Just perfect for each other.

Brock set me down and backhanded me so hard I fell. I started crying tears of rage over the fact that the stinging in my cheek was nothing compared to the stabbing  pain in my heart.

“Now go run off to your friends,” he taunted, while walking towards the bathroom, “You can take your stuff tomorrow I have some unfinished business.”

I ran away from _my_ apartment to Diana's and Jeremy's place. I told her everything, and hours later, I was still a crying mess.

The next day, Jeremy and Diana helped me get my stuff back, and, of course, _he_ was there. Jeremy punched him in face and, Diana, kicked him where it hurts.

_And I stood at the door, unable to defend myself._

* * *

 

 

I cried until a voice stopped me.

“Li? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

I looked in at the kitchen. Diana stood in the doorway, her face etched in concern.

“I'm not crying. I just finished chopping onions for breakfast tomorrow. Why are you awake?”

I brush my tears off not wanting her to know. She already has, Jeremy, problems and her own problems to deal with. I don’t want to bother her. Diana sighed and came to sit next to me.

“You’re a bad liar y’know. Tell me what’s wrong."

I wanted to say nothing, but then she looked over saw the E-mail. She snatched my computer away. I didn't even try to get it back.

“That son of a bitch. How dare him!” she shouted while hugging me. I started crying again. I always do when someone notices I'm not okay.

“It’s okay, Li, we’ll kick that asshole okay?" D promised, “Don’t cry. Come on its going to be okay."

“No, its not gonna be okay! I’m gonna be a mess! I’m going to be ruined again!” I cried harder as she patted my shoulder.

“No! I won’t let that happen ‘cause that’s what he want, and we won’t let him win! You have to show him that you can be amazing without him, better than what he will ever be.

Can’t you see the E-mail was to mess you up? He’s afraid, Li. _You have to show him he’s right for being afraid of you!_ ”

Diana broke the hug and brushed away my tears. I laughed at my silliness.

 ' _She’s right! He’s just trying to mess with me. I can do this!’_

“You’re right, I _can_ do this, I _have_ to do this. I won’t let him get to me,” I smiled.

“There we go! Thats my girl!” she chuckled.

“Thanks D... but what are you doing here? Why are you awake?” I asked. 

“Uh...I kind of forget my medicine. Hehe. Don’t worry i already drank it now,” she blushed.

“So forgetful," I teased, “Now let’s get you back to sleep. I’m kind of tired too.”

Diana nodded and we walked upstairs and parted ways to our own rooms.

“Good night D...” I said as I reached my door and looked back.

“Good night, Li, sleep tight and I know you can fight him. Defend your honor! I believe you can do it!”

She smiled one last time and closed her door.

 I went to my bed and started drifting off  to sleep. Tonight has been a tiresome one and I have five days to prepare for _him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy that!! And yes Jeremy and Diana once dated more explanation will appear in a few more chapters, 
> 
> Well kudos and feedback is always appreciated
> 
> Do you guys think the stories should be longer or just let it be like that? Comment below!!
> 
> Thanks for reading, bye!!!


End file.
